


It's My First Life

by HQ_Wingster



Series: Legends of The Blue Sea [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Language Barrier, Love, M/M, Ocean, Slow Romance, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: For as long as Yuuri could remember, he was always afraid of the sea until he found a reason to not be scared anymore.*Mer!AU + first kiss*





	It's My First Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzurei/gifts), [eof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eof/gifts), [Shanachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanachii/gifts).



> This beautiful fic is gifted to the people that have supported and helped me expand the world building for this lovely mer!AU. It’s because of their efforts, I’ve decided to make my first mer!oneshot and I plan to do more with the upcoming new year and expand this mer!AU I’ve made during the past few weeks.
> 
>  
> 
> You don’t have to read [Mer!ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12738711/chapters/29051325) to understand this fic because I’ve added backstory and made this an easy read. However, if you want to learn more about the world-build and about how far Yuuri and Viktor have progressed, Mer!ficlet is where I update a new scenario-chapter daily of the life and love of mer!Viktor and Yuuri.

Lingering on the edge of Hasetsu was a quaint, little apartment by the shore. A two-story building sandwiched amongst others like itself in an area built over concrete. Despite the gray undertones and darkened windows, a few festive lights lit the stairs and railways as parents with small children came down the steps for the summer festival. Lanterns following in front of them via stick and string, and the festivities were centered in the middle of town. Far enough where the beach remained dark, lit by the moon and by an occasional street light or lantern from a far-off distance. A perfect view from a few of the nearby apartments.

Up in one of the lofty complexes, on the second floor to the far right, there lived a young adult and his poodle. From a first glance, it appeared that the two had recently moved in since boxes and luggage bags were still stacked near the entrance. But for Katsuki Yuuri and Vicchan, this was their second year, and Yuuri was prepared to travel to the other side of the world in a heartbeat if he received the call. And tonight, the call was picked up and Yuuri had plans for a shorter travel to a place that stood a little farther from home.

_ This home,  _ this messy yet humble abode where Vicchan and Yuuri learned more about each other than they wanted to. In the middle of Hasetsu’s festivities, Vicchan saw his very own.

A skip in Yuuri’s footsteps when he paced back and forth across his living space. Fingers through his hair, arms slipping into a vest, and grinding a few breath-mints between his teeth. Vicchan rolled from his back to his belly, lifting his head every so often to nose Yuuri before laying back on the itchy carpet. Vicchan scratched his belly before raising an ear. Because Yuuri pulled a parcel out from the fridge, and the waft raised Vicchan’s other ear in an instant.

The fish, Yuuri had bought earlier that afternoon. Saved in the fridge so that tomorrow, he could gift it to Viktor. The fish, itself, was one that Yuuri would often see between Viktor’s teeth. Whether there were a few mouthfuls left or skin and bone by the time he finished his meal.

And if Yuuri could manage a laugh, he would’ve when he fished for his keys. On this cloudless evening bathed in stars, Yuuri wanted this visit to be special.

He had his best clothes on. Though Viktor wouldn’t understand the importance, it was the thought that counted and that mattered to Yuuri. It mattered when he leashed Vicchan and whistled a little tune when he left the apartment. Bundle of fish in one hand, Vicchan’s leash in the other. His glasses illuminated the reflection of passing cars when he strolled down the sidewalk until the concrete transformed into the boardwalk.

Fireworks were flashing off in the distance because of because of the night’s festivities. Colors danced across the sky and Vicchan barked, dancing on his hind legs to catch the sparks before roaming ahead. Vicchan sniffed out a trail before Yuuri crossed into the beach with his good shoes on.

The crunch beneath his steps, the path he had chosen followed from behind because Yuuri surged forward with Vicchan. Their past was never washed off of the sand.

The watch bound to Yuuri’s wrist struck eight. 

It was late and the salty breeze reminded Yuuri of earlier this morning.

\---

When the gulls soared overhead with a promise of fish or with ice cream staining their beaks. When dawn was just at the horizon, painting the sky golden orange like a pair of wedding rings. A soft shade before the coming blues. And when Yuuri stood on his side of the shoreline with his hands in his hoodie’s pockets, he heard a familiar splash. Turned his gaze and he met the pearly teal behind Viktor’s eyes when the merman rested on the other side of the shoreline.

Viktor had fish between his teeth. Some sort of snapper or catfish or  _ something.  _ Something that Yuuri would take home and cook, or he would bring it to work and clean it before feeding it to one of the animals at the rehabilitation center.

Squeaks and whistles left Viktor’s lips when he told Yuuri about his morning. Yuuri knelt down and hugged his knees to his chest, listening to Viktor’s excitement while his scales sparkled under the water like jewels. Flashes of pink and bits of gold. The merman’s hair slick to the back of his neck and whenever Viktor dunk down to refresh his senses, beads ran down the side of his jawline and plopped back into the water.

It was as if Viktor was unaware of the implicit charms at his disposal, but Yuuri had grown used to this Viktor. To this bubbly, grinning merman that would swim as close as he could to shore without intruding into Yuuri’s personal space.

\---

With the memory still fresh in his mind, Yuuri wandered along to the shoreline while Vicchan splashed around in the water, yelping and digging his paws into the crumbling sand. Eventually, Yuuri found the spot where he had stood earlier this morning and whistled. A brisk sound between his teeth. A sharp note that lifted Vicchan’s ear, but would it attract Viktor?

_ Please be here. _

Perhaps morning was better, but Vicchan barked at the water and ran in. His leash slipped from Yuuri’s grasp, so the latter dashed into the water to grab it. However, the loop fled from his fingers, so Yuuri was forced to venture onward. Into the dark unknown, and he couldn’t freeze. Not with Vicchan out on his own, so Yuuri brushed his fears and stepped forward.

The waves came up, clinging to his ankles and luring him in. Yuuri hunched down to find Vicchan’s leash. Beyond what he could see, he heard Vicchan’s barks, but they slowly faded the farther Yuuri ventured forward. He may have been three or five feet out when his legs buckled under him and the waves curled around him. Rising up to his waist, dragging him deeper into the depths but Yuuri scrambled back.

But, he couldn’t leave Vicchan alone.

_ Not like this. _

His senses were numb, but Yuuri lifted his head when he heard a familiar squeak and whistle. Not from a dolphin or from a toy between Vicchan’s teeth, but from a splashing merman with Vicchan wiggling in his arms. Makkachin, the puffer fish, puffed and ready to strike if Vicchan dared to bite her owner. But how could Vicchan bite when he was sniffing and licking Viktor’s face, recognizing the scent that usually clung to Yuuri’s hoodies and clothes whenever he came home. Vicchan’s tail wagged like a rudder and he explored Viktor with his nose before he was returned to Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri could barely utter his thanks.

Glasses askew, clothes wet, and on the verge of tears, Yuuri did his best to hide his sniffles when he cradled Vicchan in his arms and retreated back to land.

Viktor cocked his head to the side. This wasn’t the Yuuri he knew.

The Yuuri he knew was soft-spoken, gentle with his words. The Yuuri he knew held a polite smile, his glasses lightening up despite the fog whenever he was excited. The Yuuri that Viktor had always known was timid, yet respectful to the sea. But tonight, Yuuri looked as if he was dragged against his will. Tears crumbling down Yuuri’s cheeks and echoing softly off of his palm.

A low growl rumbled from Viktor’s throat. Yuuri wiped back his tears.

“It’s nothing.” Yuuri didn’t look at him.

A hiss escaped from Viktor’s lips and he held up Makkachin. Makkachin flapped her fins as she deflated, an attempt to make Yuuri laugh. Yuuri managed a weak smile, and Viktor’s shoulders sagged as Makkachin  _ plopped  _ back into the water. Yuuri was hiding from him.

Yuuri brushed if off, commenting that he was okay. There was nothing to fear, but it didn’t stop the spread of worry creeping across Viktor’s chest. For the first time, Viktor broke the distance between them. For the first time, he slid out of the water and wiggled onto land so that he could sit beside Yuuri as equals. The fin at the end of his tail slapped the water’s edge every now and then, and it took Viktor’s lungs a few moments before they adjusted to air instead of water.

Viktor purred, giving Yuuri a knowing look. A bit of disappointment splashed in his gaze, but Viktor lightened up and chirped a bit into Yuuri’s ear. Viktor kept a respectable distance between them, despite the sudden closeness. Just little gestures so that Yuuri could find the strength in his words again.

“What are you doing up here?” Fireworks from off in the distance flashed over the beach,  darkening the shadows that appeared to merge along the middle. “Don’t you feel better in the water?”

Viktor shrugged, moving his lips and bobbing his head as if he was sharing his intellect with Yuuri. It was a fun little diversion to lighten the mood, and Yuuri covered his laugh when Viktor adjusted his imaginary glasses.

“What about Makkachin?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor puffed out his cheeks, crisscrossed his hands under his chin and wiggled his fingers. Imitating Makkachin’s flapping fins before lifting the dear pufferfish up with the end of his tail. Makkachin wobbled around and squeaked like a rubber toy before Viktor gently placed her back into the water. It wasn’t a good idea for Makkachin to be in the air for long, but Viktor made sure that his dear pal was part of the conversations. Whether it was occasionally breaking from his gaze with Yuuri to cuddle and squish Makkachin, or to puff up his cheeks so that Makkachin’s eyes could light up like the sparks in the sky.

Vicchan would try too, but Makkachin would puff up and stare at the poodle with beady eyes. Yuuri cuddled Vicchan into his arms, gently whispering that Makkachin wasn’t used to him yet and that Vicchan needed to be patient for a little longer.

With that simple gesture, Yuuri visibly relaxed. His tears had dried up and he actually laughed for once when Vicchan shook his tiny body, droplets spraying everyone. Yuuri covered his glasses with his arms, and Viktor imitated him. Wheezes easing out when Viktor slouched back and laid on the sand. Viktor’s throat burned, but he chirped a bit to ease Yuuri’s mind when silence fell over them like a blanket.

A Human quality nudged Viktor’s mind. He wondered why Yuuri was upset earlier. Was it the sea? Was he afraid because he didn’t have a tail? Was it because Vicchan was so far out and Yuuri didn’t know where he was? Viktor licked the roof of his mouth, slowly. Feeling the bumps and curves that he counted a long time ago. How could he convey these thoughts?

Chirps and whistles could only carry so much, and Viktor didn’t know how to reenact fear.

The closest he could think of was curling into a ball, face hidden by his forearms, but wouldn’t that make Yuuri more upset? He would think that Viktor was making fun of him, but Yuuri wouldn’t really think that.  _ Right? _

Viktor balled one of his hands into a fist. Why couldn’t he reach out? He sat on the beach as Yuuri’s equal, but Yuuri was so far ahead that a move like this didn’t matter anymore. Yuuri could speak without fumbling over his words, and he could describe concepts that Viktor didn’t know how to. More so, Yuuri could move on.

He had a choice.

Every day, Yuuri chose to walk by the beach to keep Viktor company. But every day, Yuuri had the choice to leave as well, and Viktor could only speculate why and merely accept it because he couldn’t follow Yuuri at every step of the way. But when Viktor focused on the water instead of the distance between him and Yuuri, the knots in his stomach began to unravel.

Reds and blues from the fireworks shaded the waves, sparks flew and streaked across a blank canvas before Yuuri felt a tap on the back of his hand. A dark red dusted over Viktor’s cheeks and at the tip of his nose. His bangs covering half of his face, a finger curled near his lips while his free hand tapped a steady rhythm over Yuuri’s hand. Close enough where he could hold Yuuri if he wanted, for both of their hands were a bit farther away from the rest of their bodies.

Viktor truly bridged the gap in between them.

Not by whistle, but by touch. A comforting touch that Yuuri wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t so silent. Yuuri rested his fingers over the back of Viktor’s hand, and Viktor moved in. Rested his over Yuuri’s and though he didn’t say anything, the end of Viktor’s tail splashed frantically like an excited knee cap would do if his was to touch Yuuri’s at a cafe or at a cozy restaurant. A bit of a purr rumbled Viktor’s throat, and Yuuri nudged the merman with his elbow.

_ “I’m okay with holding your hand.” _

Viktor squeaked. He moved his head so quickly that his bangs swung out and slapped his forehead, and Yuuri motioned for Viktor to lean in close. From somewhere in his pockets, Yuuri pulled out a hairpin and and clipped Viktor’s bangs back. Yuuri could look into Viktor’s eyes and see the flashes of unexplained joy, and he felt it too. Viktor held his hand so tightly, conveying that he didn’t want Yuuri to go.

Yuuri reassured Viktor that he wasn’t going to leave. Not right now, at least. Not while the night was young. Not while Vicchan and Makkachin bonded over the fireworks in the sky. Not while the salty breeze combed through Yuuri’s hair, with his fingers between Viktor’s because it felt just right.

Eventually, Yuuri remembered that he brought fish with him. Without breaking contact from Viktor, Yuuri leaned over and fetched his parcel. The newspaper wrappings were coated with sand, but the fish inside was still clean. Viktor glowed like a spark when he saw his present, and he cuddled the gift against his chest. Because it was from Yuuri, and the clicks and trills of his voice tugged a smile over Yuuri’s lips.

The smallest gifts and gestures always excited Viktor. He felt belonging, not a waste of space nor time because it meant that Yuuri appreciated the time they had shared. Viktor wished these thoughts and feelings could last forever, but he had to acknowledge reality first and that was often the hardest part.

Viktor licked his lips.  _ “Yu...Yuuri?” _

Yuuri perked up and Viktor gulped. This was foreign ground for both of them.

Yuuri had never heard a word from Viktor, and Viktor had to steady his nerves. He had practiced saying Yuuri’s name countless time before, but it was underwater and Makkachin was the only one that heard him. So to speak like this was… it was hard because of Viktor’s dry mouth and tight throat.

Yuuri tugged Viktor gently and led him back into the water. Viktor dove beneath the surface and circled around to loosen his gills and tongue before he resurfaced but stayed on his side of the shore. Only the top portion of his face reemerged. His mouth was below the line, and bubbles frothed around his nose when Viktor squished Makkachin into his arms.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, a bit numb when Vicchan came around to lick his cheek.

“You don’t have to push yourself so hard, Viktor.” Yuuri cuddled the dancing Vicchan into his arms. “When you need to rest, I’m okay with it. Holding your hand and sitting next to you was amazing. I--”

_ “Scared…”  _ The word rolled off of Viktor’s tongue so easily when his lips resurfaced for just a moment before Yuuri could finish his thoughts. Glancing around, Viktor barked something to Makkachin and the little puffer fish floated away in the water as Viktor frantically turned his head every which way, searching for his dear pal. Because Makkachin was lost, and Viktor needed to find her.

Yuuri’s fingers dug into the sand. Viktor stopped his charades immediately.

_ “Scared?” _

Yuuri nodded. Would Viktor understand him if he spoke about his fear? A voice in the back of his head urged him to speak because Viktor  _ would  _ understand. Viktor had sat beside him just earlier, despite being out of his element. Much like how Yuuri rushed into the waters earlier that night, despite his body screaming when the water rose to his ankles and continued to rise beyond that.

Viktor stayed above water so that Yuuri wouldn’t go so soon. Yuuri rushed into the waves so that Vicchan wouldn’t disappear so quickly.

Viktor understood Yuuri’s pain, even if the context was different and that prompted Yuuri to speak. Slowly at first, he mumbled how when he was younger, he got dragged into the water.

\---

Yuuri was around eight or nine when he and his family spent the afternoon at one of Hasetsu’s beaches. While his parents sliced watermelon and roasted corn over a makeshift stove and while Mari stayed in the car and played  _ Pokemon Sapphire  _ on her Nintendo, Yuuri went near the shoreline. His flip flops kicked up sand and he occasionally knelt down and dug up sea shells before adding them to the collection in his pockets. He didn’t venture too far because his mother kept a watchful eye on him, but Yuuri was a curious youth that splashed and laughed by the crashing waves.

He loved it. The gulls, the breeze, the sounds, and the tiny fish that hovered close to the shoreline. Too quick for Yuuri to catch, but they liked to kiss his ankles before darting off a good meter before Yuuri could catch up. And during one of Yuuri’s runs, he saw a tail slapping the water.

A fish of some sort with a brown net anchoring it to the sand. Yuuri rushed over and tried to tug the net off. It was heavy and blistered Yuuri’s fingers when he yanked. Dark pink scales lit the murky water around his feet, and the tail flailed harder as soon as the net began to loosen.

In an instant, Yuuri disappeared. Unknown to him, the net had coiled around his ankle and as soon as the fish saw an opening, it dragged the net with it when it shot into the depths. Yuuri choked, water spilling into his lungs. Eyes burning, he couldn’t see. His glasses floated above the murky water where he once stood. His head dragged across the sand, running into sea shells and rocks. His free foot clawing to get the net off from his other ankle. The whiplash of the fish’s tail bruised his feet and up his legs when the fish began to slow down, aware that it had dragged something heavier down with it.

Without his glasses, all Yuuri saw was a dark blur. It approached him slowly, and Yuuri kicked when it reached out to him. Bubbles issuing from his nose and lips, burning the back of his throat like fire. Yuuri’s neck, arms, and legs were cut and bleeding from the sand and other materials that scraped against his skin. Yuuri’s ankle freed itself from the net, and he scraped the water until he resurfaced.

By the time Yuuri coughed out half of his lungs, a lifeguard was by his side and escorted him back to shore where Hiroko bundled her baby boy in several towels and pressed kisses to Yuuri’s forehead so that he knew he was okay, that he was safe. Yuuri clung to his mother, his sharp wails struck a chord to the fish that he tried to save.

\---

Viktor’s mouth was dry again, despite him being in the water when Yuuri finished his story.

“Viktor?”

Viktor barely heard Yuuri when a stream of fireworks erupted across the sky. The light firmly flickered on Yuuri’s side while Viktor’s side of the shoreline grew a darker pitch of blue. The waves in between them separated the light from the darkness that laid beyond. Viktor couldn’t hear Yuuri’s words, but he could read Yuuri’s lips loud and clear.

“Were you the--?” Yuuri tried again.  _ “Have we met before?” _

Yuuri’s eyes never left Viktor. Every twitch and flick of his tailfin was a hint of body language, something that Yuuri could decipher. Viktor wasn’t a blank canvas, not to Yuuri when the merman lowered his gaze and twiddled with his fingers.

“Viktor.” Yuuri never raised his voice or snapped his fingers to get the merman’s attention. He kept his tone steady, light and airy. Viktor’s ears twitched every time he heard his name, so Yuuri said it often until it coaxed Viktor to lift his gaze. “Did you know that was I stuck to the net?” Yuuri refrained from mentioning:  _ “when you swam off.” _

Viktor shook his head.

“I was... _ I never saw the ocean the same way again.”  _ Yuuri’s throat tightened. Yuuri had thought about death, had dreams about drowning with no one to see him struggle and losing himself under the filtering lights from above. And now he was here, conversing with the individual that sparked his nightmare all those years ago. But Yuuri didn’t feel fear nor its sharp grip when he looked at Viktor, because Yuuri had grown to love, adore, and cherish him with each passing day.

If there was one thing Yuuri had learned through exposure therapy and coming out to the same beach every morning-- _ from where it all began-- _ it was that recovery wasn’t meant to be done alone.

Viktor must’ve stayed near this beach for all these years, hoping to one day meet the little boy that he had frightened all those years ago. Well, here  _ he  _ was and Yuuri broke into a genuine smile and opened his arms. He extended his reach to Viktor. Because despite everything that Viktor had done in the past, Viktor had more than enough to make up for it.

He always made sure that Yuuri was comfortable before doing something. He always kept his distance until it was okay to come closer, and Viktor never forced Yuuri into the water if he didn’t want to come in. It was those small gestures that slowly faded Yuuri’s nightmares, and Yuuri knew that he was crazy for trying to open up so quickly after a near meltdown. But if he was going to recover from his fear, he needed to accept where his fear came from and understand it with all his mind and soul. So if that fear came because of Viktor, it would only hurt Yuuri more if he had to let the merman go.

“I’m--” Yuuri breathed steadily. His arms never faltered when Viktor swam a little closer.  _ “I’m not afraid of you anymore.”  _ Yuuri wiggled his fingers. “I---”

Before he could finish, Viktor embraced him.

Hasetsu’s largest fireworks exploded above them, showering the sky in pink and blue as Yuuri and Viktor tightened their embrace. Yuuri nestled his chin on Viktor’s shoulder while Viktor rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s hair and held him close.

They could almost feel each other's heartbeats.

The  _ thump-thump  _ of Yuuri’s against Viktor’s. The flutter of Viktor’s against Yuuri’s. Viktor couldn’t hear Makkachin and her puffing. Yuuri couldn’t hear Vicchan’s yelps and shaking fur. The fireworks in the background faded and grew deaf upon their ears because all they heard was each other.

Viktor wiggled himself free from Yuuri’s arms. Just a bit, a coy look in his eyes when he bopped Yuuri’s cheek with his finger and a childish grin painted his face, giving his cheeks a rosy color. Viktor found someone who appreciated him for who he was, not who he was meant to be. Viktor’s lashes fluttered when tears ran down from his eyes.

For as long as Viktor could remember, he had always been alone. He didn’t fit with the other merfolk; he was much too Human. He didn’t fit with the Humans; they would only call him a  _ monster.  _ But Yuuri didn’t care because he held his arms wide so that Viktor would know what  _ home  _ felt like.

Yuuri shushed softly into Viktor’s ear. Not too loudly, just enough where Viktor could hear him comfortably without having to back away.

Perhaps Yuuri should’ve held his guard up because Viktor decided to roll, and he rolled with Yuuri in his arms. Vicchan leapt out of the way, and Makkachin flew into the air when Viktor moved because she was resting on his tailfin. Vicchan and Makkachin collided in midair and bounced onto the beach while their owners rolled around in the sand like a couple of toddlers, blushed with excitement and by the outpouring affections that they didn’t need to hold back anymore.

Yuuri leaned forward to kiss the top of Viktor’s forehead, but he met Viktor’s lips in the middle instead. Two things happened. One, Viktor made funny faces because he wasn’t sure what kind of expression he wanted to have while kissing Yuuri, but he settled on a soft appearance with his eyes partially closed. He wanted to see his reflection in Yuuri’s eyes, and Viktor held back a purr when Yuuri kissed him back.

The softness of Yuuri’s lips, the strange taste of mint and nerves from an otherwise strange evening, and Viktor was reminded of the sea. Of how gentle it was when Viktor first realized that he could swim to the warmest waters that he pleased. To the myriad of fish and coral that guided him to where he wanted to be, and to the home that he was glad to have.

Yuuri tasted the sea and felt the prick of Viktor’s teeth against his bottom lip. Within ten seconds, he tasted blood and scrambled from Viktor’s arms. Cupping his bottom lip and pulling his hand away, eyes wide when he saw blood. Viktor freaked and he rolled around on the beach, wondering what he was going to do. Wondering if Yuuri was going to die? And Viktor covered his face because he couldn’t look at Yuuri. He hurt him.

Yuuri licked his bottom lip repeatedly until the bleeding subsided, and he calmed down Vicchan when the poodle tried to headbutt Viktor for his crimes. Scooping Vicchan into his arms, Yuuri shushed his poodle and gave Vicchan tummy rub to calm him down.

“Viktor, did you watch people to learn how to kiss?”

Viktor gave the tiniest nod, hoping that the earth would swallow him alive right now. He freed his fingers from each other and glanced over at Yuuri. Surprisingly, Yuuri wasn’t upset.

“Viktor, I appreciate that you wanted to do your best, but just be who you are. Just be Viktor. We’ll learn how to do stuff like this together, okay?”

Viktor removed his hands from his face, but he did point out at his lips and Yuuri knelt down and they kissed again. By the time Yuuri pulled away, Viktor was dizzy. Imaginary seagulls circling above his face, and he didn’t regain consciousness until Yuuri cradled Viktor in his arms and gently laid him back into the water where he could retreat for the night.

Even with his wrinkled and dirty clothes, Yuuri was still amazing to Viktor and he touched his lips with his thumb when Yuuri walked back to the boardwalk with Vicchan.

\---

Viktor will always give Yuuri everything from the sea:  _ from fish, to pearls, to crabs, and now finally...his heart. _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a kiss!fic, but it became something more. Thank you for reading my first mer!fic, and let me know how you think about it~ This was a rollercoaster ride of emotions to write and if I cried while writing it, I hope you as the audience felt a little stir while you were reading this.


End file.
